


Solar

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comedy, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Plot Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>365 days of a year; runnin' around, runnin' round and going nowhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar

[Solar by Holdt  
](http://bit.ly/hcESRe)

Fandom: _Stargate SG-1_ _  
_

_Team/Ge n_   
or Multi-Ship   
  


Warning: crackalicious overview of Aschen plot arc/loop, **Spoilers for SG-1 episodes 1969, 2001, 2010**  


Summary: Ride the quantum.  


Notes: This one was done from urge to render in one night. Insomnia's a bitch, so Im glad I have fandom.

Music by Aura Dione

  



End file.
